1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to an improved device for bending tubes.
2. Description of the prior Art
It has been found that the most commonly used device for bending tubes simply utilizes a plurality of rollers located at different heights to bend a tube. According to another conventional bending device, the tube to be bent is fitted on the circumference of a circular disk member so that the tube will be bent when the circular disk member is rotated; however, this tube cannot be bent over an angle of 180 degrees, otherwise the tube cannot be disengaged for the circular disk member. Nevertheless, none of the devices can be used for spiraling a tube.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a device which can bend a tube into a spiral.